Monster
by kisakiasuka
Summary: "Me ha parecido oír… Que me has dicho que no quieres que mi pistola entre dentro de ti… Quizás prefieres que entre una de mis serpientes… O mi propia serpiente… A mi NADIE me da órdenes." (Aviso: contenido violento/sexual explícito)


**Aviso:** en este fic, el tema principal es el **gun play** , además contiene signos de _violencia_ e incluso se podría considerar  violación, por lo que ya he avisado. Las intenciones era un Harutaka, pero realmente es un Kurotaka.

* * *

 **Monster**

Y ahí estaba Takane, con una pistola en la boca, sintiendo como sus hierros rozaban sus dientes y emitían ese sonido tan molesto. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Estaba ahí desnuda, con toda su ropa rasgada y unas serpientes negras manteniéndola atada a esa silla, manos atrás y tobillos agarrados-. H-Hng… - Solo podía quejarse de esa manera, pero de alguna forma, tampoco le disgustaba aquello.

Era extraño.

No podía negar que era extraño.

Ese ser apartó la pistola de su boca, levantándola, llena de saliva, para después comenzar a lamerla él. Ahí Takane vio a Haruka, sonriendo cual psicópata. Pero para cuando volvió a parpadear, vio a aquel monstruo que la había atado y estaba abusando de ella de esa manera. Era Haruka, no podía negar su gran parecido, pero sus ojos amarillos cual serpiente brillaban con el sol del atardecer que entraba por la ventana, haciendo que las gotas de sudor de Takane brillasen.

-Por qué… Ha-haruka…

-Ts-ts-ts… Soy Kuroha, cariño-. Kuroha levantó de nuevo la pistola, acercándose a Takane y agarrándola por la barbilla, levantándosela y comenzando a besarla intensamente, invadiendo la boca ajena con su lengua. Quizás tenía algo que ver con su "descendencia" de las serpientes, pero aquella lengua era asombrosa.

Takane sentía como sus piernas temblaban, perdiendo toda la fuerza ante ese intenso beso. Se estaba sintiendo violada, todo era en contra de su voluntad, ¿no? Pero poco a poco, quería _más_. Más. Quería que aquel monstruo la tocase más y más. ¿Era porque era Haruka? ¿Era por las provocaciones?

Sintió un apretón en sus manos, separándose de sus labios y gimiendo de dolor, pero Kuroha no dejaba de sonreír mientras lamía la pistola de nuevo, pegándola a la mejilla de Takane-. Takane, es una pena que Haruka te tenga todos los días para él… Y yo ahí, encerrado… - Comenzó a bajar por su cuello, parándose en su clavícula y recorriendo su contorno con la boca del cañón, para después presionar uno de sus pechos con la pistola, moviéndolo de arriba abajo mientras que con la mano libre movía su otro pecho en círculos-. Aguantando y resistiendo… Pero hoy no… Hoy serás _m í a_ …

Kuroha lamió el cuello de Takane, y ante tantas emociones y sentimientos, Takane intentaba resistir, dejando escapar de su boca unos gemidos un tanto húmedos, notando como su fluido vaginal comenzaba a _chorrear_ y a caer por la silla, sin poder resistirse, cayendo en la tentación, en las garras de la bestia.

Paró y bajó la pistola por su abdomen, sin dejar de deleitarse con los gemidos de su querida "amada", hasta llegar a la entrada vaginal-. Oh, tan mojada estás, ¿querida? -Se relamió los labios, clavando sus ojos dorados en los de Takane, incorporándose y dejando la pistola encima de una mesa cercana, agarrando con ambas manos a Takane de sus coletas, haciendo intento de levantarla en el aire, mientras esta comenzaba a chillar del dolor, hasta que Kuroha se dio satisfecho y saciado, soltando las coletas y dejando su cabello completamente suelto-. Sin duda, así estás mucho más guapa y atractiva.

Ella no dejaba de mirarle con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero no se había quejado en ningún momento. Es más, no había mostrado la más mínima resistencia. De alguna manera le seguía gustando, era su primera vez en ese tipo de relaciones, y seguramente se aficionaría a ellas…

La pistola de Kuroha volvió a bajar por su abdomen, arqueando levemente la espalda hasta sentir el frío cañón cerca de su vagina, intentando abrirse paso entre sus dos labios exteriores-. ¿¡Q-qué!? ¡N-No! -Kuroha cambió su expresión facial a una mucho más seria, levantando sus ojos de la vagina empapada de Takane, para levantarse y clavar la pistola en su cuello, cogiendo de nuevo su pelo con la mano de el y tirando con fuerza, a la vez que le quitaba el seguro a la pistola.

-Me ha parecido oír… Que me has dicho que no quieres que mi pistola entre dentro de ti… Quizás prefieres que entre una de mis serpientes… O mi propia serpiente… -Kuroha volvió a reír como un enfermo, volviendo a relamerse los labios, acercándose al oído de Takane-. A mi NADIE me da órdenes.

En un movimiento rápido, Kuroha volvió a agacharse e introdujo sin ninguna piedad la pistola dentro de la vagina de Takane, fuertemente, desatando un chillido de dolor y placer de la joven. No sabía cómo sentirse realmente, no era muy diferente de unos dos dedos; solo estaba frío, muy frío. Se sentía bien, y solo le había dolido en un primer intento, así que poco a poco comenzó a disfrutarlo, llenando la habitación de nuevo con sus gemidos.

-Así me gusta… ¿cómo te sientes, Takane? -Preguntó Kuroha, acercándose al clítoris de ella sin dejar de meter y sacar la pistola, lamiéndolo con sumo cuidado, haciendo que Takane se estremeciese más y más. Él quería que chillase, que le rogase que parase, que terminase en su preciosa pistola para después poder lamerla, memorizar el sabor de Takane.

-¡M-muy bien! -Parecía que Takane había sucumbido a la completa locura, mantenía los ojos cerrados, y la única cosa de su cuerpo que movía era la boca y su espalda, gimiendo cada vez más fuerte, hasta que Kuroha sacó la pistola llena de fluidos, dejándola en el suelo y comenzó a mover la lengua dentro de Takane.

No dejaba de chillar, intentar desatar sus manos de las serpientes, casi estaba en su límite cada vez que sentía como la lengua de Kuroha exploraba su interior, estremeciéndose y rogándole que parase-. ¡V-Voy a terminar! -Parecía que eso era un incentivo para Kuroha, que continuaba lamiendo más y más, hasta que Takane mantuvo un chillido largo y notó como su lengua se llenaba de más fluido caliente, sacándola de allí y notando como caía a chorro por su vagina.

Se relamió y se puso de pie, cogiendo la pistola y colocándosela en la sien, para mirar a Takane con una sonrisa-. Sorprendente… -Le quitó el seguro a la pistola, y mientras reía con su típica risa, miraba a una Takane desprotegida aun en la silla, jadeando, sudando, buscando desesperadamente aire.

Oyó el gatillo, con lo que Takane sintió como era liberada y se abalanzó encima de Kuroha, gritando su nombre, pero cuando cayó encima suya, se encontró a Haruka, completamente sonrojado.

-T-Takane… ¿p-por qué estás así…?

Takane se levantó, sin dejar de jadear, como si fuese un tomate, tapándose lo más que podía para después sentarse de espaldas a Haruka, ¿por qué habían cambiado? Pero este se acercó a su oído, susurrando aquellas tiernas palabras.

-Te apetece… ¿Qué hagamos cosas de adultos?

* * *

Me siento basura... 1,161 palabras... Bueno todo hay que decir que este tema no me atrae en absoluto y que no me he sentido cómoda escribiéndolo. He intentado añadirle algunos elementos con los que me fuese fácil poder narrarlo mejor, pero creo que escribir sobre esto ha sido una " _buena_ experiencia". Sinceramente desconocía que alguien se pudiese sentir atraído sexualmente por las armas de fuego, pero para eso existe este tag, para enseñarte cosas...

Espero que os haya gustado y que me enseñéis más sobre este tema por si en algún futuro -espero que muy muy muy lejano- tengo que volver a escribir sobre este tema. ¡Dejadme vuestra opinión sobre el gun play y el fic en general!

 _-Sandra._


End file.
